


Heavy Rain

by camcradi (buttrileskissed)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, and really fucking angsty, just don't read this it's horrible and rushed and characterization, read at your own risk honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/pseuds/camcradi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s exactly the situation you would expect. A gloomy afternoon with enough rain to last a lifetime, and an aggressive akuma that would stop at nothing to bring his reign of terror to the city of Paris. Now normally, Ladybug’s lucky charm would manage to get herself and Chat Noir out of any situation, but today marks the day a ladybug’s luck runs low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is such trash and i am sorry, this idea just sort a would not leave me alone, i think my fic is somewhere around 2000 words um

 

It’s exactly the situation you would expect. A gloomy afternoon with enough rain to last a lifetime, and an aggressive akuma that would stop at nothing to bring his reign of terror to the city of Paris. Now normally, Ladybug’s lucky charm would manage to get herself and Chat Noir out of any situation, but today marks the day a ladybug’s luck runs low.

This certain akuma had the ability to clone himself, appearing in the air just by thinking about where he wanted himself to be. However, his clones were limited to a 10, and conjuring up another clone after the tenth would make the oldest one disappear. The solution seemed simple, trap all the clones in an enclosed space where they can’t see the heroes and crush the object containing the akuma. The issue was, everything on the clones was exactly the same as the original, including the charm in the akuma’s pocket. Needless to say, this wasn’t the easiest task to figure out. Every time Ladybug thought that she found the original, another would switch places with it.

The lucky charm that was supposed to help her was a wooden board. Yup. A wooden board.

Putting it on the table under her feet, she balanced it off the edge just the slightest bit. Ladybug signaled to Chat to leave the room, making sure they thought she had no protection from behind. Chat nodded, climbing up to the roof from the window. The clones disappeared from in front of her, all silently landing on the board behind her. She smirked, feeling the weight of them on the board with her foot. Bounding off the table with a leap, she launched the back of the board forward, sending the clones flying. One by one, they disappeared, until there was only the original left. Grabbing the charm from his pocket, she crushed it.

“No more evil doing for you, little--”

To her horror, there was no akuma. The clone gave her a shit-eating grin, and a two finger salute before disappearing. It took her a second, but she’d finally realized where they’d gone.

Chat.

They must’ve zapped out the window or something, or there wasn’t all 10? How could this be? Zipping her yoyo up to the roof without a moment of hesitation, she began running all of the possible scenarios through her head. There had to be at least two left, the clone and the original, switching places so they could finally get up to the roof.

What she saw next was truly inexplicable.

Chat Noir dangling 14 stories above ground was one thing, but exactly how had he managed to get himself tied up, and beaten so badly that he was bleeding was a mystery. They were inches away from grabbing his miraculous as well. She threw her yoyo toward them, batting their hands away and tying them up in an instant.

“I would suggest letting us go, or your kitty is gonna have one less life.” The akuma held Chat by a rope tied firmly around his body, swaying him back and forth, just threatening to drop him on the hard concrete below. Ladybug didn’t hesitate, she bounded toward them, and just as she did, Chat Noir had started plummeting toward the sidewalk. Of course gravity showed no mercy, pulling him down toward the concrete at an alarming rate. She didn’t have the chance to retrieve her yoyo, and she knew that she was going to regret this at least a little bit, but in the moment she didn’t give half a shit. She leaped down after him without a second thought.

“You stupid cat! How do you get yourself into these situations?!” She grabbed him, protecting him with her small frame. Chat was barely conscious and he was in too bad of a condition to stop her.

“My… lady…?” Before he’d even realized what was happening, they were on the ground, and Ladybug was completely limp. “MY LADY!”

Several warning beeps went off, Chat ignoring every one, and her transformation was released. Tikki was in a panic, zipping all over the place, trying to figure out exactly what to tell Chat. Dumbfounded, he stared at her, and before he could ask any questions, she cut him off.

“She’s not dead yet, but she’s also in critical condition. You could probably get her to a hospital faster than an ambulance could get here, and I wouldn’t take the risk. Get moving, Chat Noir, or you may never see your Lady again!” Breaking out of the rope tied around him, he nodded, ignoring the pain shooting through his left leg and wrist. He picked up Marinette's body, realizing just how limp and _lifeless_ it seemed. If he looked close enough, he could convince himself she was still breathing. Putting Tikki on his shoulder, he started to sprint, the rain pelting him like a billion of little razors. He wasn’t sure if it was his tears or the downpour clouding his vision, but he definitely wasn’t thinking about that right now.

How could he be so careless? How could he let Ladybug do this? His lady is nearly dead because he was reckless, he let himself get into a situation that put them both in danger. She has to be okay, she just has to. He couldn’t live with himself knowing that his lady died trying to protect him and that he couldn’t do the same for her.

 _Faster, faster. Come on, legs, move faster!_ He pleaded his own abilities to exceed themselves, desperately, screaming. All he wanted was to make sure that she was going to live.

They took Mari as soon as Chat had arrived in the hospital, soaking wet and pleading for them to make her alright.

* * *

 

They had to drag him out of the operation room.

* * *

 

He visited her everyday as Adrien, waiting for the day she’d actually wake up. It was hard to tell, considering most of her body was covered in casting, the only parts of her exposed being her left arm and right leg, but she’d still probably try to talk.

* * *

 

When she finally did awake, it was to the touch of a certain blonde model. She gave him a soft smile, before giving him a small look of panic.

“Is… is Chat Noir alright? Have you seen anything about him?”

He pursed his lips, giving a weak nod.

“He’s just as great as he ever was.” She gave a small sigh of relief.

“That’s good to hear. I’m just glad this isn’t him.”

He isn’t.

* * *

 

He waited outside her door as her parents visited, clinging to her, crying, asking what had happened. She couldn’t exactly tell the truth, but she had told them she tried protecting a friend.

* * *

 

They’d thanked Chat. He felt the pit of guilt sinking farther into his chest.

* * *

 

The casts left were the ones for her ribcage and the one on her left leg. Her right arm was in a sling and disks from her spine were broken. It would take a while, but apparently it is possible for her to make a full recovery.

* * *

 

“I brought you something, or rather, someone.”

Mari blinked at Chat as he gave a sheepish smile, revealing Tikki from under his mass of hair. “I took care of her while you couldn’t, I really hope you don’t mind. She probably really liked staying with you though, since you live in a bakery and she likes cookies so much.” He gave a small giggle. “Also because you’re, y’know, you…”

“Thank you for taking care of her, Chat. I’m glad both of you are alright.” Tikki flew and perched herself on Marinette’s shoulder.

“I should be the one thanking you. Honestly, what the hell was that?! A 14 story drop, are you out of your fucking mind? I can’t believe you even did that, to save me. My lady, please never put yourself in that kind of danger again, not for my sake at least.”

“I couldn’t just let you die. You were barely conscious and you were beaten pretty badly, if you’d fallen you would not’ve been able to save yourself. I couldn’t let you die, especially over a stupid mistake I made. A stupid possibility I overlooked. I was careless.”

“No, I was careless. I let us get into a situation where we were both in danger. Must I remind you, you nearly died because of my carelessness.”

Marinette gave him a hopeful smile. “But I didn’t?”

Chat pouted, giving Marinette a 'please-don't-give-me-this-crap-again' lip. “I thought I’d lost you.” His eyes weren't showing an ounce of the fire that he tried to convince himself to keep, they were puffy and red and absolutely raw with pure emotion. Clearly, he had been thinking about this for quite a while.

Marinette’s mouth hung open with the words. This wasn’t the first time she’d heard them, but this time he wasn’t rushing to hug her. He was standing by her hospital bed, almost all of his emotions exposed. He’d carried her to the hospital, held her limp body, felt the life leaving her with every breath, and he was the cause, or that’s at least what he thought. She nearly died protecting him, not all of Paris, him, like he’d so willingly done time and time again for her.

“Chat, I…”

And she’d do it again.

He clung to the top half of her body lightly, burying himself in her shoulder, letting his tears fall freely. “Never do that again. You scared me to death,” He let the sobs wrack his body, and she hugged him back, wrapping her good arm around him as tightly as she could in her weakest state.

“But then you have to promise me this, stop throwing yourself in harm’s way to keep me from getting hurt. I… I can’t stand the idea of you nearly getting killed because of me.”

He pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes. His stare burned into hers as he held her shoulders. “My lady, I will never stop trying to protect you, even if it costs me my life.”

“Then the same goes for me.”

* * *

 

He stayed with her until the staff kicked him out.

* * *

 

Three weeks after that day, and he still hasn’t told Marinette that he’s Adrien Agreste. She has as much, if not more of a right to know who he is, as he does. Her identity was revealed against her will, technically speaking.

“Chat?”

“Oh yeah, right, ahem. I think it’s time for me to inpurrduce you to someone.”

She rolled her eyes at the pun, but they widened as she saw he was twisting the ring around his finger.

His transformation released from the toes up, revealing the boy behind the mask. She was rendered speechless as Adrien Agreste stood before her with a small, black cat kwami on his head.

"Marinette, this is Plagg and--”

“Oh, so you’re Tikki’s charge, and apparently the oh so famous “Lady” that this boy never shuts up about. He’s constantly talking about you, or writing about you, I can even tell when he’s thinking about you because he gets this stupid look on his face and--MMPHMH" 

“I think she’s heard enough, Plagg.” Adrien gave him a sickly sweet smile, but in Plagg’s language it translated to something like ‘no camembert for an entire month unless you keep your filthy fucking mouth shut thanks so much.’

She giggled at the kwami, trying not to actually laugh at how much of a dork she didn’t know Adrien could be.

“Nice to meet you, Plagg. I would’ve never guessed that YOU of all people are Chat Noir, I mean you’re so sensible and nice and Chat is overly cocky and flirty and--”  
  
“Hey,” He walked over to her, bringing his face so it was only inches from her own. “You saved his life, remember? Must not hate him that much.”

“I--uh…” She blushed, looking at the sheets of her hospital bed. He smirked and lingered there for a second before he began to move away. Just as he did, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, smushing his lips onto her own. He barely had time to react, putting a hand behind her head, caressing her hair, feeling her skin, her soft lips against her own. Just as he began to deepen the kiss, she pulled away, biting her lip.

“Sorry… You just have… No idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Marinette said, trying to catch her breath, not averting her gaze from his.

Adrien gave her a raw, but at the same time cocky, look. “Then why don’t we continue?”

**Author's Note:**

> hha hahah haahhah haha save me im on the trash train. this is the first fic i've written for this fandom so please be nice tyty ~micah


End file.
